Do the Unthinkable
by ShippingHearts
Summary: After CM Punk quits WWE, Dean Ambrose realizes how much he truly misses him after the crowd invades the show with CM Punk chants. His stable mates encourage him to visit the straight edge man and reveal his feelings. What will happen once he is there? (Short SLASH story!)
1. Chapter 1

Dean made his way backstage along with his two stable mates, Seth and Roman. They just got done building up their break-up by losing to the Wyatt Family while Seth left the other two to do all the work. For half the match, Dean wasn't able to concentrate in the ring. The hostile Chicago crowd was making it real hard to focus on anything that night. Everybody was pretty used to the Chicago crowd by now and so was Dean. On this typical night though, the crowd and that a certain chant distracted him immensely. One would automatically think that it was the YES chant but no; that wasn't it at all.

The chants that really got Dean's mind floating in the air were the CM PUNK chants. That crowd was going at it all night ever since the show started. Backstage, Dean was hoping the chants would not happen during their match but he was unsatisfied. The chants grew right in the middle of the match and he saw himself being the one man-handled by the Wyatt's. He understood why the crowd chanted Punk's name until they ran out of breath. The city of Chicago and the rest of the entire WWE Universe missed CM Punk. Quite frankly, Dean missed him too. He had gotten so used to seeing Punk in the ring ever since they had their little feud going on.

On the day that Punk quit, Dean tried not to show how much it affected him but his stable mates were not ones to be fooled. They knew that Dean had strong feelings for Punk and they knew Dean was devastated by his departure of the company; even if he was trying to hide it. Just when the U.S. Champion was beginning to adapt to not having Punk around, RAW came to Chicago and those chants burned through his ears. The fact that Punk's house was a few minutes away from the arena wasn't helping the situation either.

"Those fucking chants man." Dean sighed as they stepped into their private locker room.

"At least they weren't going on for the entire match. It was only during the middle. You should have expected anyways man" Seth shrugged.

"Yeah but still. You guys now how it..." Dean trailed off not being able to speak any further. His voice cracked and he felt the tears forming.

"Look man, we get it. It's hard for you to hear his name and you miss him. But you couldn't do anything about it.''

"I really think you should go see him. I think that will help you deal with it all.'' Seth advised.

"No that'll make it worse. If I go see him I'm just going to be more upset once I leave. I don't think that will work.''

"C'mon man, we know you want to see him. This is your only chance since we aren't coming back to Chicago in a while. Go see him and see how he's doing. He'll probably enjoy the company since he is at home more often now.'' Roman pressed.

"Either that or he tells you to leave.'' Seth said without thinking.

"Babe shut up." Roman glared at his boyfriend.

"Sorry." Seth said towards Dean. "Roman is right. Go see him and I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. Didn't you say he was giving you signs before he quit?"

"Yeah. Whenever we had a discussions about one of our matches together, he would touch me and make flirty remarks. At least that's what I think they were.'' Dean shrugged.

"Well, go and see him. If the situation presents itself, ask him what all those signs meant. How bad could it possibly go?'' Roman knew how hard Dean was struggling and he was hoping the visit would help him a little. Roman put himself in Dean situation for a second and he couldn't even handle imagining being away from Seth. He glanced and smiled over at his boyfriend who was stripping out his ring gear. Roman felt so lucky to have Seth so close to him.

"What baby?" Seth furrowed his eyebrows and grinned.

"Nothing." Roman shook his head and chuckled.

Dean smiled at the exchange and couldn't help but hope that he could have something like that with Punk some day. Despite all the signals, Dean wasn't sure if Punk knew what he was doing. Maybe he wasn't even aware that he was sending the dirty blonde some kind of message. Dean needed answers and he thought that Roman was right, like always. This was his only chance to get those answers. He also just wanted to see Punk again. It had felt like forever since they last saw each other and talked. Dean felt incomplete and he was ready to put the pieces back together. "You're right. I'm gonna go see him..'' he smiled. "Thanks guys." Seth and Roman nodded and were relieved that he decided to go. They were sure that everything would go smoothly for them.

Dean quickly got showered and got changed. He was really anxious to see Punk so he left first and decided to take a cab to Punk's house.

"Let us know what happens man." Roman chimed in before Dean left the locker room.

"Will do. See ya." Dean left in anticipation. He was nervous to see Punk again but he was also excited.

"I hope he gets what he wants tonight. I don't think I can handle a pissed of Dean anymore.'' Seth approached his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. Roman chuckled and kissed Seth's forehead.

"I can't disagree with that. Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it.''

"You're always so positive."

"Is that a bad thing?" Roman frowned.

"Not at all. That's one of the reasons why I love you." Seth said sincerely and smiled.

Roman grinned and wrapped one of his hands behind Seth's neck, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you too." he leaned in and kissed him passionately. Seth's hands held onto Roman's large biceps as the kiss deepened. He brushed his tongue lightly across Roman's bottom lip and then entered it inside his mouth; their tongues curling together instantly. They moaned into each other's mouths and Roman pulled Seth closer to his body, both being able to feel their erections pressing against each other.

Seth reached down and unbuckled Roman's belt and pulled the fly down of his SWAT gear pants. Pulling them down along with his boxer briefs, Seth immediately took Roman's thick cock in his hand and began to stroke it, making it hard. Roman groaned against Seth's neck and he could feel his knees going weak. He grabbed Seth by the shoulders and pushed him down on the floor. With Roman hovering over him, they discarded of any clothing they still had on.

Only seconds after, their bare cocks were rubbing against each other as they kissed deeply. Roman broke the kiss and entered his index and middle fingers inside Seth's mouth. He began to suck on them and slicked them with his wet mouth. "Mmm, you look so sexy while you're sucking with that pretty mouth of yours babe." Roman chuckled when Seth began to blush. "I love you Sethie." he took his fingers out of Seth's mouth and then guided them towards his puckered hole.

"Oh...I love you too Rome." Seth winced when Roman entered his index finger inside his pucker. Once Seth got used to it, the wincing turned into long satisfying moans.

Roman leaned down and began to kiss and suck on his neck. "You like that babe? Huh?" Seth only nodded at tilted his head to give Roman more access to his neck. He moved his hips in rhythm with Roman's thrusts.

"Add another one baby, please..." Roman smirked and added another finger, stretching him out more by using the scissoring motion. He continued that treatment until Seth notified him that he was ready.

Roman pulled his fingers out and then positioned his thick cock on Seth's entrance. It always took Seth time to adjust to Roman's size so he thrusted in slowly. Roman hooked his hands under Seth's legs and began to thrust as soon as he gave the Samoan the green light. "Fuck, you're still tight Seth!" Roman threw his head back as he continued to thrust in and out. The room quickly got hot and they were sweating already.

"Faster!" Seth demanded and Roman obeyed. He yanked his boyfriend down and planted a heated kiss on his lips. Breathing hard against his mouth, Seth groaned and reached for his own cock, stroking it in time with Roman's thrusts.

"Yeah baby stroke that cock for me! Uh, you feel so good around my cock!" Roman knew how much his boyfriend loved the dirty talk so he always added it into their sexual encounters. He rapidly got a hold of Seth's hands and pinned them to the ground. He started to pound into Seth real hard and they both filled the room with groans and the sounds of their skin slapping against each other. Roman's balls hitting Seth's skin every time he thrusted inside.

"Oh fuck!" Seth shook his head roughly when he felt Roman hit his prostate. He wanted to stroke his cock so badly but couldn't since his hands were still pinned to the ground. Roman was way stronger so he didn't even try. His cock ached and he knew he would have to cum without stroking it.

"You wanna cum baby huh? Uh, uh, cum for me Seth!" Roman bent down to kiss his boyfriend and made sure Seth's cock made contact with his lower abdomen. He continued to thrust in and out of him while Seth's cock was rubbing up and down against his abdomen. "Cum on my chest baby c'mon."

Roman's dirty talk and contact with his cock sent Seth over the edge. He moaned and whined as his warm seed shot out and landed on both their chests. As he was cumming, Roman went even deeper inside and soon he filled Seth up with his semen. Until he was fully spent, he collapsed on top of Seth and they kissed passionately.

"That was awesome baby. Like always." He reached for a towel nearby and cleaned themselves up then snuggled into Roman's warm embrace.

"Glad you liked it baby boy." Roman kissed his forehead and relaxed while holding his boyfriend close side by side.

"I like it when you call me that." Seth laughed.

"I know you do.'' Roman pulled Seth up so he was straddled him. He hooked one of his arms under his head and looked up at Seth smiling.

"What?' Seth asked in a flirty tone as he massaged Roman's chest.

Roman shook his head. "I love you. And I love looking into your eyes.'' Roman thought he sounded ridiculous saying that kind of stuff but it's how he truly felt. Seth just brought the sensitive side out of him.

"I love you too." Seth pecked his lips. ''And your eyes aren't so bad to look at either." he pecked him again. Seth was aware that his boyfriend never said stuff like that so when he did say it, he appreciated it a lot.

"Seth, I'm sorry."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Seth asked "Sorry for what?"

"For doing this here...in a locker room and I have no ring but, Seth, I love you more than you can ever imagine, I want to spend the rest of my life with you ...marry me?" Roman wasn't really into the mushy stuff so he knew that Seth would understand and pick up that he was trying to make it romantic.

Seth was in complete shock. He was not expecting Roman to propose to him. It was something unthinkable to be quite honest. The tears couldn't help but fall in that moment. Without hesitation, Seth gave him an answer. "YES! Yes, I'll marry you! I love you so much." He laced his fingers in between Roman's and kissed him sweetly.

Roman was so relieved to hear Seth say yes. He had planned to propose for a while now so he was glad it happened. He couldn't wait to make Seth his husband. "I'm going to get you a ring, I promise. You deserve it baby."

"That's not what's important. I just want you...that's all I need." They smiled at each other and kissed some more before heading into the showers. They needed to head back on the road and get to their hotel in the next city for Smackdown. They wanted to get to their room as soon as possible...for round 2. They had and engagement to celebrate now. Unthinkable, sexual things were going to happen. They both knew it.

**Author's Notes: Awww! How cute are Seth and Roman? Next chapter is all Dean and Punk ;)**

**REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stepped out of the cab carrying his bags with him. He stood there, staring at Punk's house for a while. He was so nervous and he didn't know how Punk would react to seeing him. When Punk left, he cut communication with everybody including him so he wasn't sure what to expect. Especially because Dean didn't notify him that he was coming over. He could only hope and pray that everything would go right.

He walked up to the front door and knocked after taking a deep breath. He bit his nails out of nervousness and was looking around as he waited for the door to open. His head immediately snapped up as he heard the doorknob turn. He bit his lip as the door finally opened up and there he was, looking as great as ever. It was really refreshing to see his beautiful face again. Dean felt goosebumps forming when Punk smiled at him.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Punk asked surprised. He saw a flash of hurt in Dean's eyes so he elaborated fast. "Not that I don't want you here. I'm just asking because I saw you on the show half an hour ago and now you're here. I wasn't expecting you that's all." Punk couldn't believe the man he loved and desired for so long was there.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't let you know I was coming. It was kind of a last-minute decision." Dean explained nervously.

" It's alright. Please, come in." Punk opened the door wider and allowed Dean to step inside. Punk had to take a minute to process the fact that Dean was in his house right now. It had been a while since they had seen each other and Punk had to admit it was nice to see him again. To be honest, Punk had deep feelings for Dean and it was really hard for him to leave the company. He wasn't just leaving the company, he was leaving Dean as well. Punk always tried to let Dean know how he felt but he gave up once the U.S. Champion didn't respond to his advances. It was really breath-taking to see Dean again. That smirk and those blue eyes looking straight at his green ones. It gave Punk chills. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Oh, I umm remembered you described the way over here from the arena one time.'' Dean shrugged. "I'm not a stalker or anything." he shook his head. Maybe Punk didn't want him in his house. Maybe he was creeped out by him being there.

"I wasn't thinking that. I was just curious." Punk smirked. Dean nodded and looked around the place.

"I was watching RAW...c'mon." He started walking towards the living room and Dean followed from behind.

"You watch the show?"

"Yeah, even though I'm pissed off with them right now, I am still a fan at heart, you know? Sit." Punk sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Dean probably sat down too fast. He was just so happy to be this close to Punk again.

"So, how have you been?...you really umm, lost communication with everybody huh?" Dean said in an almost disappointed tone. Punk picked it up right away.

"Yeah, I was really tired of it all so I cut everybody out." Punk shrugged.

''Do you miss it at all? I mean, it hasn't been that long but do you miss it?" Dean bit his lip and turned his head to look at Punk.

"Sometimes. To be honest though, I miss being around everybody the most. I've gotten so used to being around everybody in the back; That's been the most difficult thing.''

"So, you miss everybody?" Dean pressed.

Punk turned to look at him and their eyes locked. "Yeah. especially..." he trailed off and looked away. He was finding it real difficult to let Dean know that he missed him the most. If he said it, he was sure that Dean would probably freak out.

"Especially?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

Punk suddenly stood up. "Nothing forget it. Want something to drink?"

"No I don't want anything to drink. I want you to finish what you were going to say." he grabbed Punk's hand and pulled him back down on the couch. Their fingers brushing against each other gave them goosebumps. Dean could tell that Punk was holding something back and he wanted to know what it was.

Punk sighed. "I told you...it's nothing."

"You're lying. Who did you miss?"

"You!" Punk snapped. "Dammit Dean, do you not see it? I missed you!"

"You missed me?" Dean was too shocked to say anything else. Was Punk actually admitting that he missed him? Did that mean he liked him?

"Dean, I don't know if I wasn't making it clear enough when we had discussions backstage...''

"You mean the...flirting?"

"So you knew I was flirting with you. And you didn't respond to me...so, you don't like me?" Punk hung his head low in embarrassment. He had always hoped that there was a slight chance that Dean would like him back. He guessed he was wrong.

"That's not it trust me. I knew what you were doing I just wasn't so sure you knew."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that maybe you were doing it without realizing. I mean, why would you want to flirt with someone...like me?" Dean looked away feeling awkward. He felt Punk's fingertips under his chin and he turned to look at him. His lips immediately meeting Punk's in a slow kiss. Dean pulled away immediately and that made Punk feel even more ashamed.

"Dammit!'' he was going to stand up but Dean pulled him back until their lips met again. The only reason he had pulled away was so to ask Punk what it all meant. He wanted the confirmation saying that they indeed liked each other. He guessed the proof would have to be physical rather than verbal. He did pull away though to say one thing. "I missed you too." he breathed hard.

Punk smirked and pecked Dean's lips. "So...''

"So..." Neither one of them knew what to say. Both Dean and Punk were not very good at expressing their feelings and talking about them. Looking into each other's eyes was enough for them. They could tell what this was. They loved each other. Simple as that. They knew that a long time ago and finally, they were doing something about it.

"We know what this means right? Why bother saying it?" Dean whispered as his lips brushed against Punk's as he talked.

Punk nodded. He hoped Dean wouldn't get freaked out with what he was going say next. "Dean I-I...love you." he blurted out and closed his eyes in fear of the reaction. He felt Dean's lips again and kissed him back with no hesitation.

Dean cut the kiss short. "Open your eyes baby." Punk felt a tingle when Dean called him baby. He slowly opened up his eyes and they met Dean's sea blue eyes. Fuck, he could get lost in those all day, every day. "I love you too." Dean smiled and Punk returned it.

They leaned in at the same time and kissed passionately. Heart strings were being pulled even further once Punk entered his tongue inside the dirty blonde's mouth. They both had wanted to do this for so long and now that they were doing it, it felt like a dream almost. While they continued to kiss, Punk placed his hands of Dean's hips and laid him down the couch.

"Wait..." Dean mumble against his lips. He sat up once Punk pulled away with a confused look o his face. "Not here. Show me to your room?" he said seductively. Punk smirked and grabbed his hand pulling him off the house. He laced their fingers together as they walked up the stairs.

As soon as they stepped into Punk's room, their lips clashed once again, only this time with more urgency. They touched every body part they could reach while devouring each other. Dean moaned when Punk started kissing his neck and reached for his ass from behind, squeezing it through the fabric of his jeans. They walked over to the bed without disconnecting their lips. Punk playfully pushed Dean down on the bed causing him to laugh. "We are wearing too many damn clothes."

"I agree." Dean said as he striped out his shirt and jeans, Punk doing the same. For the first time, they saw each other in their naked form and it was bone chilling. It gave them chills and it went straight to their cocks, instantly making them twitch.

Punk slowly got on the bed and crawled up Dean's body, placing kisses everywhere. Once he got to Dean's face, he leaned down and kissed him passionately as their cocks made contact for the first time. Dean stroked Punk's tattoed biceps as they continued to kiss and swallow each others mouths. "I need to be inside you Dean...will you let me?" Dean shivered at Punk's breath in his ear and could only nod in response. He wanted to feel Punk inside him as well, he wanted it so desperately.

Dean reached for Punk's cock and stroked it with one hand while the other cupped his ass and squeezed it firmly. He could feel something unexplainable at the pit of his stomach when he heard Punk tell him that he loved him again. Never in a million years would Dean think that he would be hearing those words from Punk. The words came with so much sincerity and passion; Dean couldn't help but smile. "Mmm, I love you too." Dean whispered. "I need you inside me now, Punk."

"Patience babe." Punk smirked. "Gotta get you ready first.'' He winked at him then trailed back down Dean's body by once again placing open mouth kisses on his body. He kissed the head of Dean's cock and then took the shaft in his mouth slowly.

"Oh fuck!'' Dean threw his head back when he felt Punk wrap his thin lips around his hard cock. Punk's mouth was wet and warm and it just made his cock harder. He sucked the hard shaft up and down, running his tongue in circular motions around the head then deep throating him. Dean groaned and breathed hard as he felt the head hit the back of Punk's throat. He could feel his balls tighten up fast, to his surprise. "I-I'm gonna cum...s-stop, Punk! Fuck!" Punk immediately withdrew and kissed the head one last time.

The former WWE Champion lifted Dean's hips a bit then cupped his ass cheeks before squeezing them apart to reveal his puckered hole. "Can't wait to be inside you baby." his whispered and blew into the hole. Dean whimpered and then cursed when Punk ran his tongue across it.

"Do that again." Dean demanded and his partner did just that. He ran his tongue up and down. across and then in circular motions. He pulled his ass cheeks more a part in order to stretch him out more. He thrusted his tongue inside his walls and continued to stretch him out with each thrust.

Punk's tongue so wet and warm, Dean felt his hole was on fire. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling though; he just wanted Punk inside him already. His body was shivering with anticipation and his cock was aching hard. "I'm ready babe.'' he breathed out and felt Punk lick his hole one last time before crawling back up to him.

"You look so fucking sexy." Punk smiled down at the U.S. Champion. Dean blushed and it wasn't until then that he noticed how different Punk looked. His hair and facial hair was obviously not the same. He looked way younger than his actual age. He still looked hot to him though. He loved this Punk just as much.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome." Dean winked. and then got serious. "Now can you fuck me please." he whined and he made Punk chuckle.

"Yes sir." Punk kissed his neck and then positioned himself at Dean's entrance. Holding onto the blonde's hips tightly, he lifted them up and teased the tip of his cock on the puckered hole that was waiting for the contact.

"Dammit Punk!" Dean was getting frustrated. "Oh fuck!" he growled when he felt Punk enter him suddenly. He was anything but slow with his thrusts but it was nothing that Dean couldn't handle. The pain was washed away with nothing but pure pleasure. They locked eyes as the thrusting continued and then Dean's eyes went to the back of his head. He heard Punk's dirty talk and it made him reach for his cock to begin stroking it fast.

"You like that baby? You like my cock deep inside you? Fucking tight little asshole." Punk entered him faster which caused his balls to slap hard against Dean's skin. He knew he hit is prostate when Dean started breathing heavy and increased the pace on his strokes. "Pump that cock for me baby! Oh yeah, mmm like that!" He leaned down and took Dean in a hot, messy kiss. "Hot fucker." he mumbled against his lips.

Dean never thought Punk was so vocal and freaky in bed considering his straight edge lifestyle. He wasn't complaining though because he loved it. It turned him on more and the dirty talk made him shiver. That voice was so sexy and he could listen to him talk all day. He broke the messy kiss and then kissed Punk's neck. Sucking and biting the flesh there, leaving his mark. He pumped his cock faster and knew he was close. "Baby I'm close. I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me baby! I wanna see you cum." Punk breathed out as he too felt his ball tighten. He looked down only to see Dean's cock spurt out streams of cum that landed on Dean's stomach. It made Punk release his own cum deep inside of Dean's muscled hole. As they climaxed at the same time, they moaned loudly and locked lips again, a passionate kiss making them shake. Punk broke the kiss then went down to lick Dean's stomach clean after pulling out of the now sensitive hole. "You taste good baby." he licked his lips and smirked when Dean blushed. He loved knowing that he could make Dean feel that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Punk wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him close to his body. Their naked bodies went well together and they loved the physical contact. He stroked Dean's short hair as Dean rested his head on Punk's tattoed chest. They took that moment to regulate their breathing and to compose themselves after the intense sexual encounter they just had. When they woke up that morning, they had no idea the day would end like this. Punk never expected Dean to visit him but he was so glad that he did. Breathing the same air as him was quite refreshing and he felt relaxed more than he ever had since he left the WWE. He stroked Dean's arm as they laid there and tried to process how fast everything went down.

Dean sighed and relaxed in Punk's embrace. He knew that he had to leave in an hour but he really didn't want to. Punk and himself had finally confessed their loved for each other and now he had to get back on the road. It was going to be hard to leave Punk but there was nothing to do. Everything had gone the way that Dean imagined and even better than that. For the first time since Punk had left, he felt complete again. He knew that was the same case for Punk; he just knew it.

"I don't want you to leave." Punk spoke up as he continued to stroke the blonde's arm.

Dean had his hand around Punk's abdomen as he stroked the skin there with his thumb. "I don't either but I have to.'' he kissed Punk's chest lightly.

"Well, after smackdown, you're coming back to Chicago right? Because I want you to.''

"Really? You want me to come back?" Dean was surprised and sat up to see if Punk was being serious. He smiled widely when he saw nothing but honesty in those green eyes.

"Of course. I want you here Dean. I don't think I can handle being away from you anymore.'' Punk revealed. He had finally confessed his feelings for Dean and he didn't want to be away from him now; not at this time.

Dean smiled when he realized Punk was actually serious. "I don't want to be away from you either." he kissed him passionately. ''I promise, I'll come back to you as soon as I can." he tapped Punk's nose with his index finger, making him blush.

"How come you never told me how you felt sooner?" Punk asked curiously as he laced his fingers with the U.S. Champion.

Dean sighed. "Like I said, I wasn't sure you felt the same about me. I guess I was a little insecure that you wouldn't like me back." he shrugged.

"Well of course I didn't like you...I loved you, and still do." Dean chuckled and straddled Punk's lap. He began to trace Punk's straight edge tattoo with his index finger. He instantly felt the Chicago native shiver under his touch. He smiled at him and then leaned down to kiss him, their tongues immediately meeting.

An hour later, after they did some unthinkable things, Dean got dressed and ready to go. "I should get going. I have to go back to the arena and get a rental car."

"Promise you're coming back?" Punk pouted.

Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him. "I promise baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Holding hands, they made their way down stairs where Dean grabbed his bags. He gave Punk one last kiss before heading out the door. "Be careful please." Punk advised. Dean smiled at how concerned Punk was about him. He nodded and blew Punk a kiss, which he pretended to grab, before finally getting in the car. Dean never saw himself blowing a kiss to anybody. Punk wasn't just anybody though. That was the guy that he loved. When you're in love you do the unthinkable and that's exactly what happened with Punk and Dean. They did stuff that they thought were impossible between the two. They both knew this was only the beginning of their journey.

After Dean was able to grab a rental car and get back on the road to the next city, he pulled his phone out and called Roman to tell him everything. It rang a couple of times until someone finally answered. It was Seth.

"Sup Dean, how did it go?" Seth asked curiously. He was dying to know what happened.

"All I can say right now is that it was something unthinkable." Dean smiled.

"What a coincidence." Seth laughed.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused.

"Roman and I are sort of doing something unthinkable too...we're getting married.''

* * *

**Author's Note: Boy, Punk and Dean are just as cute as Seth and Roman! Hope you all enjoyed this short 3 chapter story :D**

**REVIEW, please!**


End file.
